witches,vamps,singer,werewolves?
by angiecullen
Summary: the cullens are vamps.they hav a new vamp called angela cullen with them. the harrypotter cast are sent to live with them.what will happen? bella is a human.
1. Chapter 1

Witches, vamps, singers, werewolves together?????

Story –

This story is about the cullens, the harry potter cast and Hannah Montana.

The cullens are the same except there is a new addition. Her name is angela cullen. She can see the future. Alices power is telekinesis. The cullens live in forks. They are vampires. That is their secret but angela has another secret too- she is Hannah Montana. With lots of make up and a wig she is Hannah Montana. Only the family knows this. She travels for concerts and stuff. Now Carlisle is friends with remus lupin. Remus doesn't know that Carlisle is a vampire. So remus makes arrangements for harry,ron,Hermione,ginny,fred,george,bill,Charlie,mr and mrs weasley,fleur, remus, tonks to stay at the cullens even though voldemort is dead his followers are still alive. This makes thing tough for the cullens especially angela. She has to keep her secret within her family itself. in this bella is still a human. She will be changed though. There will be lots of singing. Not high school musical way. But in a nice way. This story is mainly about love.

Cast-

weasley

weasley

26. renesmee ( later on)

So if you guys like the story then I will continue

please review

goodbye

love,

mrs jasper whitlock


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

ANGELAS POV,

Vampire. That's what I am. Its my true Identity. People think I am a human. They are so wrong. To tell you the truth I have two identities. One – a vampire. Two- Hannah Montana. I know it sounds weird that I am Hannah Montana. With a wig and lots of makeup I am a famous teen popstar. People love me especially girls. No one know that their Hannah Montana is actually a vampire and that also her real name is angela cullen.

Only my family knows this. By family I mean coven. My "family" consists of Edward whose power is to read everyones mind, jasper married to alice and hi power is to feel emotions and change them, then we have alice whose power is telekinesis. Then we have Carlisle and esme the parents and also emmet and Rosalie who are married to each other.

Emmett is like a teddy bear while Rosalie is kind of vain and is damn interested in cars. Now talking about me. Well my power is to see the future. But the future is not always right. We can change it by the choice the person makes.

Im also good at blocking my thoughts from Edward. Everyone else is 100 or more older than that. I was on 20 years old. Its how old i am a totally a human and a vampire . I don't remember how I was changed. To tell you the truth I don't remember my human life. I know that I was changed when I was 18 years old. I only remember one memory. It was when I was 5 years old. It was with this boy called george. He had red hair and brown eyes. We both used to play a lot. And I got under the impression that he was my best friend. He also used to call me angel. I don't remember anything else.

Oh did I mention the fact that we have a human amongst us. That is Isabella or should I say bella marie swan. She and Edward are in love. I think its very cute. Edward proposed to her and they will get married after a few months.

I stood near the window and had a look at my family.

Rosalie as usual was reading a fashion magazine. alice and jasper were sitting with alice in his lap. They were staring at each other. It was kind of sick and gooey. Emmet was playing a video game as usual. Edward was playing his piano. Esme was in the garden. Carlisle at the hospital. Bella had gone to phoenix to visit renee. She would be coming tomorrow.

Edward and I are kind of close. We normally had great sister and brother talks. I knew he liked me because I was the first one who warmed up to bella. When ever Edward wanted to take bella out on a date I would give him ideas. I was bored so I decided o go and talk to him.

I went into the room. He was still playing the piano. I sat beside him and unblocked my mind.

_Hi Edward. How are you? _I thought.

"I am fine angie( that was my pet name)." he replied still playing.

But the song he was playing had a sad tone to it. I knew what was the problem.

_Don't worry Edward. Bella is coming back tomorrow. _I thought

"I know but I still miss her"he said sadly. Poor guy.

Suddenly I had a vision---

" _**bella called Edward on is phone at 10:13 am."**_

I snapped out of the vision. I saw Edward smiling. Maybe he must have read my mind. Suddenly his phone started ringing. I left him and went to the living room.

I again went and stood near the window. I closed my eyes and thought very hard. Still I could only get the vision on george from my past. I was interrupted by emmet.

"hey angie. When Is Carlisle coming back?" he asked.

"I don't know?" I shrugged. I was still very sad that I couldn't remember anything else.

"why the sadness?" enquired jasper.

"I still cant remember anything." I answered.

"you will. Don't worry. Anyway when is the next concert?" asked alice.

" I recorded a cd yesterday so the concert must be at the end of next month. I don't know. Andy will tell me." I replied.

Andy was my manager.

I had another vision----

"_**Carlisle opened the door of the house at 3:45 pm. He looked happy but also worried."**_

"carlisles coming at 3:45 pm" I informed emmet.

Edward came into the room. He looked happy.

"whats up bro? you look very happy. Wait let me guess bella called right?" asked emmet.

Edward simply nodded with a big smile.

I sent him a message through my mind _its good to see you happy bro._

He smiled at me and I smiled back.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

All of us were sitting in the living room. I was still standing near the window. Esme was chatting to alice about the plants she had grown. Just then the door bell rang. I sniffed and found out that it was bellas scent!! Everyone elso looked shocked. Even I the psychic was not expecting this.

Alice ran and flung the door open and there was bella grinning madly. Alice hugged her so tight that I thought that bella must have broken some ribs. After alice let go of her Edward ran to bella and hugged her. He also kissed her. Both of them were kissing for a long time finally Emmett cleared his throat. They both jumped apart but Edward put his arm around his waist.

Esme hugged bella and examined her closely and said " bella dear. You have become thin. I guess I will have to start cooking." With that esme ran to the kitchen. Emmet crossed the room and gave bella a bear hug finally she chocked out " cant….. breathe….." he left her.

I rushed to her and gave a nice and calm hug.

She smiled and said "for a hyper person you do give quite soft and nice hugs."

I smiled. I knew I was very hyper sometimes.

Jasper and rose smiled a bella politely. I pulled her over to sit with me.

"ok bella tell me what is the news. You look so happy." I said.

She looked at Edward even he looked happy. Then an idea struck me so I said on an impulse " youre not pregnant are you?"

There was deadly silence even esme had come out.

Finally Edward and bella bursted out laughing. When they finally stopped bella said "no im not pregnant but my mom is."

"WHAT?" I yelled "hey how come you dint tell me first. You went and told Edward." I said grumpily. I know I am a drama queen.

"sorry angie. Really." she looked so guilty that I forgave her.

Rosalie said " tell your mom congrats"

I was shocked but Edward was smiling. Rosalie always wanted children.

All of us were laughing and talking when suddenly I was pulled into a vision -----

" _**us cullens and some other people were there in the dining room. There were these 8 people with red hair. There were these other people also. One guy who had spiky blck hair and glasses and a girl with bushy brown hair. A lady with purple hair was sitting beside a man who looked old and had graying was also a girl who was so pretty but she looked frenchthere were these two twins from the 8 people who had red hair. They looked like some one I knew"**_

I pulled out of the vision.

Everyone was staring at me. Edward looked confused. He had seen the vision through my mind and asked "what the"-

I interrupted him and asked "get me a paper and a pencil" esme went and came back in one second.

I closed my eyes and thought of the vision. I thought of the twins and I sketched one of them on the paper.

"why are you sketching him?" asked Edward.

I silenced him with my hand. And thought about my past my best friend who called me angel when I was 5. I sketched him also.

I opened my eyes.

"ok will you please tell us about you vision?"asked Rosalie who was pissed.

"well I saw all of us even bella sitting in the dining room with many people. There was a bunch of people who had red hair and brown eyes. Then there was this boy who had spiky hair and glasses sitting beside a girl who had bushy hair. there was a very beautiful girl who looked was also this lady with a pale heart-shaped face who had purple hair and was sitting with this man who had graying hair and had many scars like jazzy." I was the only person other than alice who could call him jazzy.

' I think we should ask Carlisle about this when he gets back"said jasper.

Everyone nodded. Then alice asked "angie. Why did you sketch out these 2 pics?"

"there were also these two twins. Both had red hair and brown eyes. The thing is that they look like the best friend I had when I was five years old. So I sketched one of them out and also my friend. Now when I see they have the same hair colour and eye colour and I don't know what but they seem alike to me."

They were shocked by this news.

"so you mean to say that this guys might be your long lost friend?"asked Rosalie.

"I hope so. Then at least I will know something about my past." I replied.

"ok now why don't we forget it? Let Carlisle come and then we will discuss it"said esme. She continued " now bella dear you will come straight with me to the kitchen and you will eat all that I have cooked for."

"but I already ate"said bella.

"no excuses" said esme with a strict look.

" so bella you are still staying with us right?" alice asked.

Bella was staying with us for a few weeks as Charlie had gone for a vacation with a friend. So Charlie had given permission for her to stay here. She was given strict orders that as soon as she reaches phoenix she had to come and stay here. Moreover, he said that he doesn't want Edward and bella to share a room. Poor guy. He doesn't know that no one is going to listen to him. Even Carlisle and esme had given permission for bella to stay in Edwards room as already each night they were together and they hadn't done anything till now.(**an- *cough*cough*)** It was just plain sleeping in each others arms. Well it was bella sleeping and Edward staring at her like a creep.

"yes. Why?" bella looked suspicious. She had a right to be as alice always tortured her with makeovers.

"oh nothing. Its fine. go and eat" alice said with an innocent expression.

Edward followed bella out. He looked like a sick puppy with his tongue out to me.

Oops he heard that.

He came in again and threw a cushion at me.

_Very mature Edward._ I thought

An- well liked it ? please review. Well angela I like alice exept that she is not in love with jasper. In this story alice was changed by jazzy when he found her in the forest. She was attacked by a lion.

Goodbye,

Love,

Mrs jasper whitlock


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

ANGELAS POV

Esme made bella eat so much that she could barely walk properly. She went and propped herself on the sofa with Edward. I checked the time and saw that it was 3: 45.

I could hear a car coming toward our house.

"Carlisle is coming" I said.

"good. Because it is annoying the amount of questions everyone has." Said Edward.

The car came to a stop and Carlisle came in. he looked happy and worried.

Esme went to him and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a sweet kiss.

It made me smile. Even our parents could show so much love.

"ok guys. I have to tell you something very important"then he saw bella and went to her and gave her a hug and said " bella dear welcome"

He came back and said "well do you remember me saying I had a friend called remus lupin"?"

None of us knew except Edward.

"hes that wizard right?" asked Edward.

It wasn't a big shock as we ourselves were magical creatures.

"yes"said continued " well he came to me today and asked me a big favour. You see there was a bad evil wizard called voldemort. There was a group of other wizards which could finally kill him but now voldemorts followers known as the death eaters are after the group. Now remus had come to me to ask if the group could stay with us as we live in a place which no one has even heard of and we also have a big house with 10 rooms. So I felt we must help these people so I said yes. Now does anyone has any problem?"

"whoa. But does remus lupin know that we are vampires?" asked jasper.

"no. I plan on telling all of them when they come. Then it is their choice if they want to stay." Said Carlisle.

"its fine with me. we have rooms." Said esme.

"yeah. Whatever"said Rosalie.

"yes"said emmet.

"its fine with me." Said alice.

"yes. Even though we will have to hunt often."said jasper.

Alice took his hand and rubbed soothing circle on it.

"bella?"asked Carlisle

"what problem can I have? As long as im here with you guys and Edward I have no problem"she said.

"fine then even I have no problem"said Edward with a sigh.

"angie?" asked Carlisle.

"I don't know"I sighed and turned away from them and toward the window.

"what do you mean?"asked Edward sharply.

"I mean what is we lose control. Jasper wont most probably. He hasn't killed a human since 3 years. But I was just turned when I was 18. I have just 2 years experience. I handle school because it's a crowded place and everyones there with me. But this is different"I explained. I don't know what was wrong with me. I am usually up for any challenge.

" youre scared because you think you might attack that red head guy?" asked rose with a sneer.

"what guy?" asked Carlisle.

"she had a vision of those people with us. There were these twins and they looked just like that guys she used to play with when she was 5. that's her only human memory. He used to call her angel" explained Edward.

" oh come on. You've got to be kidding me. Youre scared because you might attack the guy you knew as a kid" said Rosalie nastily.

" wont you be scared if you meet youre only human memory after a long time. Wont you scared that you might attack him? He used to be my best friend." I turned to face her and continued " suppose you had a baby when you were human and you meet him ater a long time wont you be scared that you might attack him?" my anger was rising with each word.

Jasper came behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"come on. See im sure you wont lose control. You are strong"said Carlisle.

I nodded "fine"

"when will they be coming ?" asked alice.

"tonight"said Carlisle.

"so soon?" asked esme " oh dear . I have to do so much."

"ill help"said alice.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

ANGELAS POV

All of us were waiting in the living room waiting for the guests to come. Rosalie was upstairs getting ready. Alice was sitting with jasper.

What is he doesn't remember me I thought.

"he will don't worry"said Edward.

Suddenly Carlisle said " remus did tell me to warn you guys that there are two twins. They always play pranks on others. So watch out for them."

Everyone turned to look at me.

"what are their names?" I asked.

" fred and George weasley"

That was the last thing I remember before I passed out. Then I got memories.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_I was sitting on a bench reading a book. I dint like playing with anyone. This boy came up to me. He had mischevious eyes. He said "hi I am george weasley. I have a twin called fred weasley. Do you want to come and play with us?"_

_I don't know why but I agreed. We three went to the beach and had lots of fun. The book lay forgotten on the bench._

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_I had taken george and fred aside and told them " I will tell you guys a secret. But promise me you wont tell anyone"_

_Fred and george nodded eagerly. "I can see the future"I was a moment of silence. They both looked at each other. And then- "cool"they replied together._

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo**

_Me and george were stealing cookies from the kitchen. I got a vision of mommy coming into the kitchen so I told george to run. We both ran and ran and ran laughing._

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I heard some one calling my name. I opened my eyes slowely and saw that I was on the floor. I got up quickly and saw their concerned faces.

"what happened?" I asked

"**you fainted**"said Carlisle.

"you guys wont believe it. I got past visions of me and george" I said.

"I know. I saw all that"said Edward. He continued "we know two things about your past. One was that george was your best friend. Second was that you could see the future even when you were a human"

" wow"said Carlisle.

"so you were human and could see the future?"asked alice.

"yup I nodded.

"when are those people going to come' I asked.

They chuckled.

"now now bella dear. Don't scare the boy when he comes. Let him first remember you."said Carlisle.

I dint listen to him I was too busy jumping around in my excitement.

**An- liked it? Loved it? Review and tell me**

**Goodbye,**

**Love ,**

**Mrs jasper whitlock**


End file.
